deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/John Doe (Se7en) vs. Hannibal Lecter
Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you wanna see something strange ? Come with us and you'll see, this bizarre fight of Halloween. Once again it's time for vampires, zombies, slashers and aliens to take charge of every fights on Deadliest Fiction and spread the horror ! However, the term 'horror' is not limited to monsters, demons and creatures with scary powers. Sometimes, the feeling of horror that digs deep into our fragile mind, shivering our hearts and tickling our teeth might come from mankind itself. Just take a look at many of cinema's iconic characters that arise your fear : Leatherface,Annie Wilkes,Norman Bates......They're all humans without any paranormal powers, and all of them have scared the hell out of audiences around the world. Today let's pick two of the most unforgettable human horror icons : John Doe, the psychopathic serial killer who based his killings on the Seven Sin; and Hannibal Lecter, the cannibalistic psychiatrist who enjoyed guts with fava beans and a nice chianti. Both of them are psychopaths that pay no regards to human life, so when they engage in a fight against each other, there can only be one winner. Who is the deadliest ? John Doe John Doe is the main antagonist of the dark psychological mystery-thriller film, Se7en. He is a serial killer bent on savagely punishing those who have committed the seven deadly sins and bring attention to evil in a world that he claims is apathetic. During the film, he committed five murders in a row based on the seven deadly sin while playing mind games with FBI detectives who were investigating his case. The detectives eventually tracked Doe to his apartment, though unaware that Doe was out at the time. Doe then came down the corridor and saw the two detectives at his front door, prompting him to fire upon them. One detective chased Doe out of the building but Doe caught him off guard and aimed a gun at the side of his head, but chose not to kill the detective and fled. Then he turned himself to the police after secretly murdering the detective's wife and proposed to show the detectives the bodies of two other victims ( who didn't exist at all) . The detective, unaware of the murder of his wife, agreed and followed Doe to a remote area where the head of his wife was delivered to them by a delivery van arranged by Doe. Then Doe provoked the detective into shooting him, making the detective into a traumatic and frustrated state. In this way, it turned out that he had already arranged himself and the detective as the two final victims of the serial killing, with each of them representing a sin ( envy and wraith), completing his work of murder. Now let's take a look at his weapons : *'Dagger': John used dagger to stab a corrupted attorney (Greed) and slash the face of a supermodel (Pride). *'Taurus PT92' : John's handgun used in the fight with Detective Mills. It's a semi-automatic pistol with 15-round detachable box. Hannibal Lecter Born in the wake of World War II at August 7, 1944 on the Eastern Front, Lithuania, Hannibal Lecter was born of a Catholic count and at first led a pleasant life devoted to his younger sister Mischa. When the war was ending, Nazi turncoats and others fleeing the Russian advance into Germany hide out on their parents estate. Keeping them hostage, they run out of food in the harsh winter, eventually cannibalizing his sister, leading her away by pretending they were going to play. Lecter apparently prayed daily for her return, but eventually found her remains, sparking his obsession with cannibalism and rendering him temporarily mute. It is also at this moment he loses his belief in God. Decades later Lecter becomes a prominent psychiatrist and part of Baltimore's high society. In the 1970's he commits a series of murders and attacks which leave nine dead and three seriously wounded. After a series of complicated investigations, Lecter was put on trail for the murders and was found not guilty for reasons of insanity. He was incarcerated at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He was branded a "pure sociopath"; in truth, they did not know what condition he suffered from. He was branded a "monster" and was known by the tabloids as "Hannibal the Cannibal". A few years later, a serial killer known as Buffalo Bill begins kidnapping, killing, and skinning women. The FBI, desperate for some insight, sends trainee Clarice Starling to unknowingly gain information. After she is assaulted by one of the inmates, Lecter becomes interested and gives her cryptic clues to Bill's identity in return for painful memories of her childhood. She is eventually able to use these clues to track Bill down, but not before Lecter stages a dramatic and bloody escape, disappearing without a trace. Now let's take a look at his weapons : *'Baton': Stolen from a policeman during his escape, and was used to bash the policeman to death. *'Browning Hi-Power': Also stolen from the policeman. A semi-automatic pistol with 15-round detachable box. The Settings The fight takes place after the events of The Silence of The Lamb and after the events of an alternate version of Seven in which John was not shot fatally and escaped from the police to plan for new crimes. At this time Hannibal has just murdered a tourist , taken his clothes for disguise and chooses to hide in an abandoned apartment building in New York City. Except Hannibal, several homeless people and low-level street thugs (some might have small knives) also visits the abandoned building for various unspecified reasons. The building itself contains broken pieces of furnitures, broken glass shards, wooden boards, pins , discarded kitchen tools and other household items for both warriors to improvise. John has chosen Lecter as he next target because he witnessed Lecter fled into the building to hide from somebody and assumed Lecter as a criminal who deserved to be banished, but he's not aware of Lecter's identity. Lecter is keeping his nerves on to hide from the police and ready to defend himself, but knows nothing about John Doe's intention. X-factors: John Doe-Hannibal Lecter *Physicality:85-80. Both warriors are extremely fit and strong. However although Hannibal is a hand to hand master, he has remained in a cell for a few years, so his exercise was limited, while John Doe traveled around more often and can outrun a detective with ease. *Creativity:80-90. John is certainly creative with his ways of murdering and mind games, however Hannibal is a master of mind games and as well as a skillful improvised weapon user, even a pen can be used to unlock handcuff in Hannibal's hands and during his imprisonment, he was banned from getting using many things for fear that he might use them to attack the guards or unlock the cell. *Intelligence:90-100. Both men are extremely smart and cunning. They are both master planners, manipulators, mind controllers and they all outsmarted the entire FBI. However, Lecter's higher education,longer experience and most importantly his knowledge in psychology and human mind makes him a better mind reader and calculator in a fight between psychos. *Stealth:90-70. This is where John really shines. John is known to be a stalker and a master of disguising himself as an innocent passer-by. He even used his stalking skills and stealth to defeat a well-trained FBI detective and catch him by surprise. Lecter, on the other hand, doesn't take stalking as his major cause. *H2H:70-95.Lecter is proficient in various forms of hand to hand skills and tackled well-trained police officers and assassins with ease, while John was never shown to be a fist fight master. *And let's skip brutality (because you know why)...... Battle None will be written. Winner: Hannibal Lecter Expert's Opinion The votes tied, so I flipped a coin to determine the winner. Hannibal Lecter claimed victory over John Doe majorly due to his proficiency in various hand-to-hand skills, superior intelligence and knowledge in psychology, as well as experience of dealing with other psychopaths that share similar traits with John Doe, allowing him to beat John Doe both physically and mentally. Category:Blog posts